


The Sudden Lust In Sin

by AngelFlower



Series: First Key to Hell [10]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: 3rd person, Bullying, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Reader, Homophobia, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: She cries and cries, is her savior here? Or is she the sin in water that bursts into flames?(Been posted here before, unpublished it awhile ago blah blah blah) (the date is the time I original published it)





	The Sudden Lust In Sin

**Author's Note:**

> So, this series isn't really on pare with my new stuff I wanna say, but I still want to re publish them cause fuck it why not?

Heather sat on the toilet in the school bathroom, tears spilled over her cheeks as she sobbed into her hands. Some girl told the school her secret, that she was a lesbian, she wasn't ashamed of it, but her peers made fun of her. She heard the foot open with a click. She propped her feet up on the toilet, hugging her knees, trying to stop the person from seeing or hearing her.

She heard footsteps approach her, her breath for caught in her throat as the person stopped at the stall door. Heather could see the girls shoes. The girl outside of the stall gently knocked, "Are you okay?" She asked Heather, she lifted her head, someone was being nice?

She wiped away her tears, "yeah, I'm fine" she cringed as her voice cracked. "Heather, it's okay, I know you're not alright" how did this girl know her name, she didn't recognize the voice. Non the less, Heather unlocked the door. The girl then gently pushed it open.

The girl knelt down to Heather, gently lifting her face up, "you know Heather, I'm a lesbian too" Heather's eyes widened. She bit her lip, she thought this girl was attractive. She had seen her before in school, she was a grade below her, she had never spoken to her, but she was quite popular.

Her (h/c) hair was perfect with her (e/c) eyes, she stared at Heather, she then leaned in, and planted her lips on Heather's, the bleach blonde gasped, but returned the kiss. (Y/n) broke away, "Heather I like you" she said, she pushed Heather onto the toilet, she lifts up her own skirt, and flashing Heather her pink panties.

"I know this is sudden, but, I want you to eat me put" her voice came out blunt, Heather's mouth gapped open, but she nodded, and stood up, the girl grabbed Heather's pale hand, and led her to the sinks. She walked over to the bathroom door, locking it with a click.

She then walked back to Heather, she reached up her skirt, and slid of her panties, she gently pushed herself onto the counter of the sinks. Heather blushed as (y/n) spread her legs, she ran her fingers over her folds, and held herself open for Heather.

Said blonde knelt down in front of her, she hooked the younger girls legs over her shoulders, and pushed her tongue against her clit, the girl moaned, which echoed through the bathroom, she closed her eyes, her hands planted on the marble of the counter to hold herself up.

Heather's tongue was surprisingly skilled, the girl bucked her hips into the blondes face, Heather sucked on her clit, and brought her hand up to insert a finger into the girl. The sudden insertion caused the girls eyes to shoot open and a loud moan to escape and echo through the empty bathroom.

Heather slipped another finger inside her, curling them, the girls walls clenched and strangled the blondes fingers squirting fluids over them. The girl panted and leaned back onto the mirror behind her.


End file.
